Thomas/Skylanders Academy (Sodor Academy) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heros) * Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females) * Sir Topham Hatt as Eon (Sir Topham Hatt and Eon are both in charge of Sodor Island and Skylanders Academy) * The Policeman as Kaos (Thomas and Spyro are both angry with The Policeman and Kaos, because The Policeman was a real villain in Season 1 "Thomas Breaks the Rules") * Lady Hatt as Kaossandra (Lady Hatt and Kaossandra are both relationships with Sir Topham Hatt and Eon) * Mr. Percival as Hugo * The Barber as Glumshanks * Gator as Eruptor * Ashima as Stealth Elf * Philip as Pop Fizz * Rajiv as Jet-Vac * Lexi as Sprocket * Nia as Chill * Hannah as Hex * Theo as Wind-Up * Rebecca as Roller Brawl * Shane as Snap Shot * Axel as Ka-Boom (Axel and Ka-Boom are both strong and wear red) * Gina as Flashwing * Hong-Mei as Ninjini * Skiff as Food Fight * Timothy as Trigger Happy * Stafford as Cy * Big Mickey as King Pen * Stephen as Bad Breath * Samson as Flynn * The Stationmaster's Wilfe as Golden Queen * Vinnie as Wolfgang * Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack (Hurricane and Chef Pepper Jack are both evil, mean, and wear red) * Beresford as Chompy Mage * Timothy the Ghost Engine (an OC) as Broccoli Guy * Frankie as Dreamcatcher * The Scrap Monster as Fire Viper * Sailor John as Strykore * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both the main villains, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Emily, and Cynder) *Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Crash Bandicoot *Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Coco Bandicoot (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Spyro Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Cynder Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Eon ThomasinTrouble11.png|The Policeman as Kaos LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Kaossandra Mr-percival-thomas-and-friends-76.8.jpg|Mr. Percival as Hugo ACloseShave52.png|The Barber as Glumshanks Gator.png|Gator as Eruptor Ashima.png|Ashima as Stealth Elf Toby'sNewFriend19.png|Philip as Pop Fizz MainRajivCGI.png|Rajiv as Jet-Vac MainLexiCGI.png|Lexi as Sprocket Nia the African Tank Engine.png|Nia as Chill Hannah (Henrietta's Sister).jpg|Hannah as Hex MainTheoCGI.png|Theo as Wind-Up Rebecca (TTTE).png|Rebecca as Roller Brawl MainShaneCGI.png|Shane as Snap Shot AxelinBelgium.png|Axel as Ka-Boom Gina the Italian Engine.png|Gina as Flashwing Hong-Mei.png|Hong-Mei as Ninjini Skiff.png|Skiff as Food Fight Timothy.png|Timothy as Trigger Happy Stafford.png|Stafford as Cy Big Mickey.jpg|Big Mickey as King Pen Stephen.png|Stephen as Bad Breath SamsonCGI.png|Samson as Flynn ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png|The Stationmaster's Wife as Golden Queen Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Wolfgang MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane as Chef Pepper Jack MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford as Chompy Mage Timothy's Scary Demonic Face.jpg|Timothy the Ghost Engine as Broccoli Guy MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Dreamcatcher ScrapMonsterPromo.jpg|The Scrap Monster as Fire Viper Sailor John.jpg|Sailor John as Strykore The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Malefor Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball as Crash Bandicoot Anais.png|Anais as Coco Bandicoot Category:Daniel Pineda